Devil Beast
by AkumaKami64
Summary: When Orochimaru suppressed the Kyuubi in the forest, he had no idea what he was waking up; something far more terrible and ancient than the Juubi. Evil/Indifferent Naruto. Pairings undecided. Inspired by Cthulhu Mythos but unrelated to them. Will get gory. Not for kids, you have been warned.


Devil Beast

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: When Orochimaru suppressed the Kyuubi in the forest, he had no idea what he was waking up; something far more terrible and ancient than the Juubi. Dark, Evil Naruto. Pairings undecided. Inspired by Cthulhu Mythos but unrelated to them. Will get gory. Not for kids, you have been warned.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thought**_

Deep in the seal that was his cell, the front now covered mostly by wooden boards that crisscrossed randomly, Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox lay growling and grunting as he felt his chakra restrained and suppressed by that wretched snake-thing the brat had chosen to fight. Now, unable to even see the outside world through the boy, he could only sit and hope the boy didn't get himself killed before one of them found a way of undoing this second seal. Hopefully, the little chakra still trickling into the whelp would still provide him a healing factor.

With that in mind, he laid himself down for a nap. That was one activity he was happy to be able to partake in. Sleeping was better than lying awake in a cage with nothing to do forever. The Great Fox rolled his closed eyes as he heard the hissing of snakes, assuming it was the chakra of the snake-wielder doing something else to the boy...

His eyes snapped open as he jumped to his large feet and stood upon barren stone ground, "I'm out of the seal?" He asked to himself, looking around in fascination and confusion. The land was solid rock for miles, and he found the air was scorched with smoke and ash. The skies were dark and the sun had a red glow about it, as if it were bathed in blood,** "This isn't the village though...," **He realized, **"Where am I? Inside a dream?" **The kitsune wondered as he turned and froze.

There was a wall of fire and smoke in the great distance. How he could have missed the heat, he didn't know. He stared into it and saw something in there, in the flames and blackness. Something dark, black...something with ten tails, and a red eye, **"The Juubi,"** Kurama called in shock, believing this to be some memory from the Sage of Six Paths...until It turned to him.

Kurama felt an odd sensation creeping down from the tips of his tails and up his back as he saw the two red eyes on the creature's head. It took a step toward him and Kurama felt the world quake and the skies shiver. He could feel the very weight of the stare on him as It stood, untouched yet lapped at by the flames, as if they worshiped the being. This wasn't the Juubi...this was something else.

As if swatting away bugs, the creature unfurled two mighty, draconic wings that were each as long as the beast was tall. And with one great flap of those appendages, the raging inferno scattered and the towering smoke fled. As the fox stared, he felt the wind and heat rushing towards him. Right when Kurama was swept off his own paws, he realized something. It wasn't the snake-man that was hissing. It was the Tails...

**In the Forest**

Sakura cried as she held onto Sasuke, who screamed in agony from the mark Orochimaru had left on his neck before passing out. She felt so helpless, so useless! Naruto and Sasuke had done everything and she couldn't even being herself to attack that monster. She was too weak...

Naruto scratched the back of his head thoughtfully as Sakura fell over on the giant tree branch, unconscious. He looked between his two teammates as if trying to decide what to do with them. He shrugged before kneeling down and looking at the mark on Sasuke's neck. Without any hesitation or worry, he stabbed his middle finger, index, and thumb into the three tomoes of the seal. Sasuke, still passed out, let out something that was more like a whimper than a scream.

Naruto retracted his digits and looked disgusted at the sight of his fingers cover in blood, with tiny purple-things curling around them like worms. He glared and the things let out strangled hisses as they died, fading away, and the blood burned off of his hands. The blonde stood up to look around the forest, paying little mind to the two bodies at his feet.

"Things have changed here, just a bit," He commented to himself before seallessly making a shadow clone that picked up his two teammates, slinging them over his shoulder before running off into the forest. The original rose an eyebrow as he snapped his head in another direction, "That snake keeps himself busy," He mused before snorting, turning away to head off in a third direction, not caring to involve himself more in the schemes of the snake-man.

**Meanwhile**

Gaara no Subaku walked through the forest with an air of utter annoyance around him. He wanted to kill more, but his siblings insisted that they go to the tower now. He didn't care for this invasion plan his father had cooked up. He only went along with it in hopes of killing more enemies to prove his existence. The only reason he relented to their requests was that this forest would flush out the rest of the weaklings and leave the greater foes for him to face latter in the game; Quality over quantity.

He and Shukaku blinked at the same time as they sensed something…something neither could place. Temari and Kankuro flinched as their younger brother turned around with the same look he got when he had found a new prey to pursue. It took them a moment to realize he wasn't looking at them but behind them. They turned and saw the blonde haired boy they had seen before the exam crossing the path behind them. He was covered in blood, but holding a scroll that was equally blood covered.

Naruto paused in his walk, giving them an uncaring look, "Well, looks like someone got unlucky," Kankuro commented with a smirk as he reached for his puppet and Temari reached for her fan. They blinked as Gaara strolled past them, staring right at Naruto.

"Fight me," It wasn't a request that Gaara made. It wasn't even an order. It was more like a fact.

"And what business would I have with a mad dog?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kid, you really are an idiot," Kankuro said, looking a bit nervous as he moved away from his male sibling. Gaara didn't particularly care how much collateral damage he caused if they got too close to his fighting.

"Your prey is the other way, Child of the Sand," Naruto advised, "The only blood you'll find with me is your own."

Gaara stared at the boy in front of him and knew it wasn't the loudmouth he met before the exam. He felt like a beast starring down another predator, one that didn't care if they fought or not. Almost as if he didn't exist in this one's eyes, "Will I see you in the exams?" Gaara asked after a moment.

"Possibly," Naruto asked with a shrug before turning to head off again.

Gaara waited another second before turning around and walking away, to his siblings' shock, "We're going, now," He ordered simply. The two shared an equally confused look before following after Gaara, mentally noting to be careful around that leaf ninja. Anyone that made Gaara walk away wasn't to be regarded lightly.

**Later**

Naruto sat with his legs crossed under the exposed roots of a tree, his two teammates still passed out behind him. He looked up to the ceiling of the forest, the sky completely obscured by the foliage. He gave a snort before lowering his head and closing his eyes, "So impatient," He mused, the forest silent to him for miles. Too silent.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here," Zaku, a Sound shinobi, commented smugly as he and his teammates stood in the clearing, "A lone leaf ninja protecting his pathetic teammates," He finished, raising an eyebrow as he didn't get a reaction, "Dosu? Is he...sleeping?" Zaku asked, looking amused.

"It looks like it," Dosu answered suspiciously, covered all over in bandages, except for one eye, "No traps either...he is either very skilled or very bad at being a ninja," He summarized.

"Tch, I doubt this bastard could fight his way out of a paper bag!" Zaku taunted to the unresponsive blonde. He looked annoyed and bored, realizing there wouldn't be any kind of fight, "Kin, just kill them with your senbons so we can get out of here," He ordered.

The lone female rolled her eyes, but granted the request, throwing three needle-weapons for the skulls...and nothing happened? "Did I miss?" She asked herself, getting a glare from her teammates.

"You dumb bitch! How can you miss, they're not even moving!" Zaku yelled before bringing up his arms, "Never send a girl to do a man's job!" He cheered as he let loose a blast of wind...and again, nothing.

"Genjutsu?" Dosu theorized, blinking as the forest started getting darker and a feminine chuckle echoed throughout the forest.

**"Wcblrk xupjblrkkasc pjmrotan kaannygii uhpjeukaan wcblrk pjmrsc giipjan topjmrlztoan, kaeugiigiikaan bllzanxu,"** The voice called, eerily young and sweetly happy, with a raspy breathing following every word.

"What is that?" Zaku asked, looking around as Kin tried to dispel it.

"It's no illusion," Naruto informed, not moving an itch as the shadows grew darker and darker. He was almost out of sight to them now, "And she said _'You should have left while you had the chance, little ones,'_"He answered.

"You fucker, what kind of pathetic trick is this!?" Zaku asked, shooting another wind blast...which didn't even make it a foot past him before vanishing.

"This is your end, humans," Naruto informed uncaringly. Zaku looked ready to yell again before he fell to the floor and was dragged into the growing shadows, not even having a chance to scream.

"What was that-" Kin started, only to scream as she looked to her other teammate and saw that Dosu was covered in...they looked like tentacles, but they were clear and purple. On instinct, she stabbed the appendage with a kunai...and the purple liquid sprayed all over her, blinding her and sending her to the ground. The tentacle gushed the slime until it was like a deflated balloon. Still, it squeezed on Dosu until his breathing stopped and his bones cracked, his eye bulging in it's socket.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Naruto commented as the tentacles retreated, leaving the corpse to lie in a heap, while Kin tried to clear her eyes, "At least without her blood on you, you would have just died. Now you have to see Her," He informed.

"Her!? Her who?! What the hell is going on!?" Kin yelled as she opened her eyes and saw that the darkness had returned to normal...than she looked up for the tentacles.

Her eyes went wide as she stared at the horror above her. Her brain slowly, slowly broke as she took in the being in all Her Eldritch majesty, unable to look away from that which demanded her attention.

Kin could feel her mind slipping...or was it racing? Falling? Her Feet ... why ... Hand...reaches...to Kin, into Kin...Who was Kin? There was no Kin.

"Ohh, it's so good to see you again, _**Qeanmrxugii**_!" Kin, or what had been Kin, called happily as she raced over to the blonde and knelt down to hug him around the neck, "Far too many strange eons have passed! Ohh, how I missed you and that delicious _**dtbluhanjo **_of yours! Please, take me here and now!" She begged eagerly.

"_**Anscyqan-Uhblfdqe**_, you are as insatiable as ever," He said uncaringly, looking at her with one open eye. Kin's body was unchanged, but Naruto could see things slithering beneath her skin, "That body won't last long anyway," He pointed out

"I know, I know. It's really stuffy," She complained as she sat up, "I never thought you'd be reborn as a _**pjrkfdmrlz**_. Such insignificant beings," She said, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"I died on this planet. It's only logical I'd come back on it," He pointed out simply.

"True enough, I suppose." She relented, "You're not leaving yet, _**Qeanmrxugii**_!?" She questioned curiously.

"No. My power is still coming back, I can't even take on my old form yet. Besides, these beings are a bit more interesting now that they've eaten a bit of my _**dtbluhanjo**_, or chakra as they call it," He commented with a smirk.

"That they are, and all thanks to you, my magnificent _**fdmrgiian**_. I suppose playing with them would be a good way to pass the time. Besides, I like trying _**Xuanzt **_in different forms," She said with a perverted smile, three tentacles ripping out of the roof of her mouth and sticking out between her teeth, wiggling suggestively and hungrily.

"Careful or you'll waste that thing's lifespan," He warned, not at all phased by the event.

"Don't worry; I know how to keep this suit healthy. Just need to eat a few of the _**pjrkfdmrlz **_and I'll be good for a while longer," She said, licking her lips with her tentacles before they retracted into the roof, the flesh healing over.

"So, you are staying in this little contest? You'll need to revive those two if you do," Naruto informed.

"Hmmmm, hadn't thought that far ahead," She mused, looking up thoguhtfully, a tentecle under her skin stroking her chin.

"You didn't think at all past having _**Xuanzt **_with me," He retorted with a blank stare.

"Can you blame me? It's been soooooo long since you held me down against a mountain and ravaged my body until I was plump with Edges and spewing _**toblxufdeuto-dtbleuxubllz**_!" She said dreamily, hugging herself, "And no one can do _**Xuanzt**_ like _**Qeanmrxugii**_!" She said, tentacles bulging all over under her skin.

"Just get going before I rip your head off," Naruto warned with a sigh. Kin just smiled widely before skipping off, grabbing the body of Dosu and dragging it away without effort.

"Ohhh!" She exclaimed before reaching into Dosu's kunai pocket and pulled out a scroll, tossing it to Naruto, "There, you might need that!" She said with a grin before running off.

"Well, if my hormones act up in this form, I know where to go," Naruto mused, rolling his eyes as he looked up at the sky again, "Wonder if the others are coming?" He wondered to himself. "This world might not be around very long if they do."

**End of Chapter**

For all those feeling a bit woozy already, I'd advise getting off this ride now. Things will only get darker and more sickening as it goes on amd more Eldritch Abombinations show up to wreck the Naruto world.

Now that that is out of the way, I hope you all enjoyed this to some degree. While this isn't a very gorey chapter, it is just starting and Naruto hasn't even done much yet. Also, the pargraph before Kin is taken over with all the dotted lines is to try and convey that Kin is losing her sanity.

Yes, Naruto is one of these Horrors and his...fangirl, if you will, has arrived all too quickly. Don't place bets on Naruto turning nice to humans though. I say he and the others are evil, but like the Cthulhu Mythos, they all are actually just indifferent towards lesser beings and are ultimately beyond the concepts of good and evil.

Hope you all enjoy my little horror show here! The only question now is how fast will more Horrors show up?

Read&Review! AkumaKami64 Signing out!


End file.
